finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Judgment (ability)
.]] Divine Judgment ( or ), also known as Justice, Holy Judgment, Divine Light, or Divine Wrath, or with its alternate spelling, Judgement, is a recurring ability in the series. It is usually the main attack of the summon Alexander and deals heavy damage to all targets, usually Holy-elemental. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Divine Judgment is an enemy ability in the 3D remake, and is used by the superboss Proto-Babil. It inflicts extreme non-elemental damage to the party, upwards to about 7,000 - 9,999 damage each. Final Fantasy V Divine Judgment is an ability of the Oracle usable through the Predict command. It heavily damages all enemies and heals the party. Final Fantasy VI Divine Judgement (originally called Justice) is the attack of the Esper Alexander, which inflicts Holy-elemental damage on all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Judgement is Alexander's special attack, which inflicts major Holy-elemental damage to all enemies, and is the only source of Holy-elemental attacks for the player. It can be paired with Elemental on a weapon to deal Holy damage without summoning Alexander, but his materia is still required for this. Final Fantasy VIII Holy Judgment is a Holy-elemental attack that damages all enemies. It is used by Alexander. Alexander's summon time is 22.1s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 63 * Level / 10 + 48 + 20 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 48 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Final Fantasy IX During the Battle of Alexandria, Alexander counters Bahamut's Mega Flare with an unnamed attack that greatly resembles his signature ability, Divine Judgement. Countless beams of holy light are fired from Alexander's angelic wings and engulf Bahamut, easily defeating him and stopping his rampage across the city. Final Fantasy XI Divine Judgment is the ultimate attack used by Alexander, during the final battle of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. It inflicts very high Light-elemental damage in an area of effect. He uses this ability at 50% health, making it simple to prepare for it. Final Fantasy XIII Divine Judgement is Alexander's ultimate attack when he is in Gestalt Mode. A hidden compartment opens up in the center of Alexander and shoots lasers on the ground which form an intricate white circle, which then explodes. The damage dealt is weakness-specific. Divine Judgment raises the chain bonus by an amount based on the attack's level: :Level 1: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 2 + 19.00 * 3 = 101.00[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] :Level 2: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 3 + 19.00 * 4 = 138.00 :Level 3: 8.00 * 2 + 18.00 * 5 + 19.00 * 6 = 220.00 Divine Judgement deals more damage based on the target's weaknesses: # If the target is weak to physical or magical attacks the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 # If the target is weak to at least one element the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 # If the target has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage becomes Normal damage * 1.89 The effects are cumulative. If the target is weak to at least one element, weak to either physical or magical attacks, and has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage will equal: :Normal damage * (2.00 * 2.00 * 1.89) = Normal damage * 7.56[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] "Normal damage" refers to the amount of damage that would have been dealt without the modification. Final Fantasy XIV Divine Judgement is Alexander Prime's ultimate attack. In order to survive the blast, the party must destroy all of Alexander's summoned minions before the gigantic fortress that makes up Alexander's main body rises from the abyss. Once the fortress is in position a ten second countdown will begin before firing several massive beams from its eyes and engulfing the entire arena in divine light dealing a massive amount of Holy damage. Due to how powerful this attack is, failure to charge up and use a Tank class' defensive Limit Break will result in a total party wipe. If the party survives Alexander Prime will declare the party "worthy" and transform into his final form. If the party takes too long to defeat Alexander Prime, it will begin a second countdown and fire a second Divine Judgement, this time with no chance of survival even with the Tank Limit Break. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Divine Shot is an ability used by Alexander, either to attack the party during the battle to obtain the Eidolon or to damage multiple enemies after the Eidolon has been vanquished. It costs 64 MP to use and deal Light damage to all targets. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Judgment is used whenever Alexander is summoned. It freezes the user's Bravery, which means it will not decrease even after connecting with an HP attack. It lasts 17 seconds during auto version, and 25 seconds during manual version. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alexander uses Judgement when summoned. Its effect is the same, but its duration has been greatly decreased. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Bahamut Lagoon Alexander's signature attack is Heaven's Judgement, an attack that deals massive damage to a single target in battle. Gallery FFIVDS Divine Judgment.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFV Divine Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Predict - Divine Judgement.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVI Divine Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Divine Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Holy Judgement.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Divine Judgement.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFT0_Alexander_Divine_Light.png|Final Fantasy Type-0'' (PS4). FFD Divine Wrath.png|Divine Wrath in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLTnS Holy Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFF2015 Divine Judgment.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Judgment - Krile SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Judgment - Krile SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Judgment - Krile SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Judgment - Krile SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFRK Divine Judgement FFXIII SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXIII. FFRK Divine Judgment.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Divine Judgement FFXIII SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXIII. FFE Divine Judgment 1.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Divine Judgment 2.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Divine Judgment Summon.png|Summon version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (1★). FFBE Divine Judgment Summon 2.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (2★). FFBE Divine Judgment Summon 3.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (3★). FFBE Divine Judgment FFXIII.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (5★). FFBE Divine Judgment FFXIII 2.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (6★). FFBE Divine Judgment FFXIII 3.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (7★). Etymology References Category:Summon abilities